


Family You Make Yourself

by define_serenity



Series: Uncharted [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff, POV Outsider, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Uncharted 'Verse] Cisco catches Caitlin and Barry arguing about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family You Make Yourself

“Please, don’t argue.”

One pair of brown and one pair of green eyes land on him as he enters the Cortex, tablet in one hand, juice box in the other, while Barry and Caitlin simultaneously utter, “What?”

Barry’s leaning against Caitlin’s desk, while Caitlin’s sitting, playing with the fingers on Barry’s left hand; he’ll never fully understand how two people can argue and get frustrated with each other and still be this adorable. But he’d designate the very nature of Barry and Caitlin’s relationship as turbulent and anachronistic, almost, because despite all they’ve been through they keep finding their way back to each other. 

“You guys are arguing over me,” he says. Caitlin rises from her chair to say something, but he doesn’t give her the chance. “Look, I know, okay? You’re going to say I don’t have rapid healing, and Barry’s going to say I can’t keep up, but what you’re both saying is that it’s too dangerous for me to be out there.”

It’s not like he hasn’t heard it all before, even Hartley had felt the need to describe in great detail what happens to the human body when hit with a sonic shockwave of the magnitude that he can produce. But, please, he got those babies under control in two minutes flat. He knows he can do this; he’s not— okay, he might be stupid enough to put himself in danger if it means testing his new powers, but he’s taken every precaution.

“But  _mom_ ,” he pins Caitlin down with his eyes, making her press her lips together in a tight line, “ _Dad_.” He looks at Barry, who sighs and licks his lips. “It’s my decision. I have abilities now too. And I can take care of myself.”

“We just don’t—”

“Ah!” He raises a finger, effectively silencing Caitlin.

“Cisco, we’re just—” Barry tries, but he turns on his heels and leaves the room.

“Did he just blow us of?” he hears Barry squeak indignantly.

“Maybe we are being too hard on him,” Caitlin says. 

He shakes his head and smiles to himself. Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow make quite the pair; those two are going to make excellent parents one day.

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
